


the sweet escape of you

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: Request: “Umm for the finn poe prompts... how about them going on a picnic in a flower field and putting flowers behind each others ears, basking in the sun, not worrying about the fate of the galaxy for once 👉👈”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 38





	the sweet escape of you

“Come on!” Poe pleaded, pulling on Finn’s hand. “A day off means a day off!”

Finn stumbled behind him, still reluctant. “Don’t we have things to do? The galaxy to save?”

Sighing, Poe turned to his boyfriend. “Yes, we do. But,” he declared, clasping Finn’s shoulder, “we have leave today. All we get is a few hours.”

Their eyes met, Poe’s soft and begging, Finn’s dark and serious. “Don’t you want to spend the day with me?” Poe asked. He stepped closer to Finn, kissing the corner of lips, then his cheek, lingering tauntingly. “We can save the galaxy tomorrow, I promise.”

Finally, Finn smiled. “Of course I do.” They resumed walking, still hand-in-hand. It was times like these where Finn didn’t ever think that Poe would let go of him. In great contrast to Poe’s usual fierceness and conviction, ever-present during Resistance business, their private hours were dominated by a much softer side of Poe. There were days where it almost seemed as if Poe was avoiding discussion about his Resistance responsibilities, but when asked about it, Poe had only smiled tiredly and kissed Finn’s forehead. Rather than inquire further, Finn instead determined that Poe needed Finn for support, and sometimes that support meant distraction after an 18-hour day trying to keep their rebellion alive. It was something Finn felt glad to provide, and mutually benefitted from. So today, he was surrendering to time off, taking the opportunity to be with Poe.

Still, the oddness of respite remained. The First Order had never afforded free time, and as Finn embraced his role in the Resistance, he found it consumed him entirely. But, after organizing the picnic, and even hand-preparing what food they could make outside of their daily rations, Finn couldn’t say no to Poe’s plans.

One of the advantages to their new base, aside from security and protection, was the idyllic fields and grasslands that covered the planet’s surface. A few days after they had arrived, they had stood in between the open blast doors, watching the sunset. Poe had laid his head on Finn’s shoulder, relishing the private moment, and told him that there would be great date spots beyond the base’s confines. Now, as they trekked out to a meadow dotted with yellow and red flowers, Finn agreed completely.

After they had decided upon the perfect spot, the two men spread their blanket across the grass, utilizing one of their standard-issue blankets to sit on. They settled in next to each other and Poe unpacked the food, one-handed, because this time, Finn was the one refusing to let go of his boyfriend’s hand.

Poe caught Finn’s gaze and smiled. “I made us lunch. I’m not much of a cook, and they didn’t have much for food, but I managed to scrape together something. Including a fresh meiloorun.”

“That’s perfect,” Finn told him, smiling back. He wondered, briefly, which one of them would cook after the war, and tried not to feel jilted at the sudden and overwhelming hope of their success and a future together one day. 

“Good. To be honest though, I’m just in it for the company.”

Finn leaned in and closed the gap between them. “You charmer.”

“What, dessert before dinner?” Poe teased, still grinning against his lips until he was silenced by another kiss. “So this is a yes-”

Again, Finn relied on the most effective tactic to get Poe to stop talking. His boyfriend’s eyes, however, spoke volumes about what he was thinking, twinkling with amusement and affection, but Finn simply reached past him into the repurposed gear pack for their food.

When they had finished eating (a meal mostly filled with long, comfortable silence and even longer lingering gazes), the couple collapsed against the ground to watch the cloud pass by, limbs entangled as they lay practically on top of each other. 

“Oh good,” Finn murmured, taking Poe’s hands in his, “I get both now.” 

The other man turned towards him, hair flopping in his face, expression quizzical. “Is that all you’re gonna do?”

Snorting softly, Finn pressed a kiss against his lips. “You know, if you keep all this up, you’re gonna seem desperate.”

Poe shifted closer so that their noses were almost touching. “Maybe I am. Just for you.”

“Alright then. I can live with that.”

A smile spread across Poe’s cheeks. He moved again, letting go of Finn’s hands to wrap his arms around him. “Wonderful.”

Tranquility enveloped them; not much needed to be said or done except their displays of affection for one another, a passing comment of the incredible shade of Poe’s eyes, or a lazy, long kiss as they cuddled together, basking in the luxury of their uninterrupted closeness. At one point, Finn’s attention shifted, his eyes landing on a small red blossom next to their blanket. He plucked it from the ground and tucked it behind Poe’s ear.

“Gorgeous… just like you.” He said, unabashed, and in response, Poe peppered kisses all across his face, grinning widely. He sat up then, just to attempt a crown of small yellow flowers and red blooms, fragile and woven with careful fingers. Poe placed it on Finn’s head, and arranged it delicately, before sitting back to admire his own handiwork.

“Perfect… just like you.” He proclaimed, smile broadening even further.

Finn held his gaze, the corners of his mouth twitching at their shared cheesiness. They were sure to tease each other about it later, but now, in their precious, rare moment alone, there was no other appropriate thing to do than lean in and kiss the love of his life.


End file.
